callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MH-6 Little Bird
The , is a single-engine, light helicopter used for special aviation operations in the United States Army. There are two variants, the AH-6 (attack) and the MH-6 (transport). Both variants are seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, both during the singleplayer campaign and in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 These helicopters are seen in the first two Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 gameplay teasers. In the teasers, the helicopters carry a couple of men like normal helicopters and head towards The Gulag. In game, the player rides beside Soap during a raid on "The Gulag" and provide support by taking out enemy soldiers. An AH-6 helps out by attacking AA positions. The player is then dropped onto the ground via the MH-6 to begin the raid. Little Birds are also seen in the campaign being piloted by Nikolai in Endgame and by Marines in "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday". In multiplayer mode, the MH-6 Little Bird is available to drop in the Care Package Killstreak. The MH-6 flies very quickly, and slows down only when it is over the red Care Package smoke, making it extremely hard to shoot down. However, if the player does shoot it down, he will not receive any experience points from it. The Little Bird appears in the following missions as support: *Team Player *The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday *The Gulag *Of Their Own Accord *Loose Ends *Endgame Enemy Little Birds are seen in the following missions: *No Russian *The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday *Loose Ends *The Enemy Of My Enemy *Just Like Old Times *Endgame Known Little Birds *Hornet Two-One *Hornet Two-Two *Hornet Two-Three *Dagger Two-Two *Thunder Two-One *Nikolai's Little Bird Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The MH-6 Little Bird makes an appearance in'' Modern Warfare 3'', seen in the reveal trailer. It is seen flying near Westminster Station in England. They also appear as enemies in Survival Mode and can be shot down by the player. Unlike the Little Birds in Modern Warfare 2, they are harder to shoot down with assault rifles and pack more firepower, with a M134 Minigun on its nose, along with its rocket pods at its sides. It is seen in multiplayer as a Strike Chain, the Little Bird Guard and returns as the helicopter that delivers the Care package pointstreak. It is also seen in the fourth mission, Mind the Gap as SAS support helicopter. Known Little Birds *Bubba *Vulture Two-Two Appearance in Campaign *Mind The Gap *Bag and Drag *Iron Lady *Scorched Earth *Down the Rabbit Hole *Dust to Dust Trivia *In "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", it is possible to see the pilots of the Little Bird. They appear to be recycled models of Lieutenant Volker and Captain 'Deadly' Pelayo of the USMC from Call of Duty 4. *Little Birds are very easily destroyed by assault rifles, grenade launchers, and launchers such as RPG-7's. It is especially easy to see a Little Bird destroyed in No Russian by the M203 grenade launcher gained from the start of the mission as it flies very low and directly overhead of the player. The Little Birds in No Russian can be shot down by half a magazine from an MP5K. *Three of these helicopters can be seen in the vehicle section of the "Museum" in Modern Warfare 2. *When shot down in the mission "The Enemy Of My Enemy", the pilots will disappear. *This helicopter brings both types of single crate air-drops (Care Package and Sentry Gun). It is possible to shoot it down as it comes but it is highly difficult to get before the crate drops. *In multiplayer, a Care Package dropping Little Bird has 500 health points and has no damage multipliers, but flies very quickly and awards no experience for destroying it. It will, however, count towards the Cold Blooded Pro challenge. *The nose of the Little Bird has the words "No Fear" printed on it, a reference to a motto of the U.S Army's 160th Special Operations Air Regiment which is famous for it's use of the Little Bird. *The Little Bird is also seen in Special Ops missions such as Wetwork. *In "The Enemy Of My Enemy," it is possible to shoot down the Little Bird with half a P90 magazine. *The Little Bird was intended to be a killstreak at one point of the game's development. Sound files and coding remain in the game prove this. Enough coding is available that in a modded lobby, one can spawn the Little Bird and drive it around the map. It was probably cut mostly due to it being hard to drive and that players can clip through the map with ease while driving. A version of the Little Bird restored by modders has the player able to shoot Javelin Missiles (probably a place-holder until a final one was made) and an automatic minigun (but isn't very responsive and doesn't always shoot at enemy players.) Video Video:Little Bird killstreak sounds Sounds for Little Bird killstreak. Category:Aircraft Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Vehicles Category:Enemies